


Hate

by dragon_of_venus



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_of_venus/pseuds/dragon_of_venus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans. Really, he didn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

Title: Hate  
Author: Dragon_of_Venus  
Pairings: One-sided Sirius/James. One-sided James/Lily.   
Rating: PG-13 for non-graphic sexual references.   
Word Count: 500  
Master List:  
Summary: "Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans. Really, he didn't."   
Warnings: None.   
Contains: Swearing, mentions of masturbation,   
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters, settings, or plots. I make no money from writing this piece or any other piece based on J.K. Rowling's ideas.   
Author's Notes: Just a little something I threw together because I needed a break from the long fic I'm working on, and this pairing doesn't get enough love. I hope you all like it!

\----------

Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans.

Really, he didn't.

Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans when James stared at her in class. James made his own choices about where he stared, and Lily at least professed to dislike being the object of James' affection. Sirius hated _himself_ for the longing looks that his best mate shot Evans far more than he hated Evans for them. Sirius could always distract James, if he tried hard enough. It was hardly Evans' fault that Sirius was slacking.

Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans when James sketched his initials next to hers. It was James' parchment. James could sketch whatever he wanted on his own parchment. Evans probably didn't even know that he did it, and Sirius had no right to tell James what he could and couldn't doodle in his spare time.

Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans when James talked about her obsessively in their dormitory. That James believed he had nothing better to do with his life than mentally write essays on Evans' long legs, full breasts, soft hair, dazzling eyes, and brilliant wit was not really Evans' fault. Evans had been born with most of those traits, and Sirius would never ask her to get rid of any of them just to make _his_ life moderately more pleasant.

Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans when he heard James breathe her name at night while he wanked. Evans had no control over whether or not James wanked or what he wanked to, and Sirius supposed that there was nothing that even he could do stop James' fantasies, since requesting a 'no wanking in the dormitory' rule would likely cause the biggest row the Marauders had had since it first came out that Remus' mother wasn't really getting sick at the exact same time every month. James could and would wank in their dormitory about whatever he pleased. If Sirius was going to hate anyone for that, he'd have to hate James, and Sirius could _never_ hate James.

Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans when she told James that she'd choose the giant fucking squid over him. That was fine. Sirius had often toyed with this—horrible, he knew—idea that if Evans rejected James enough times, James would give up not only on her but on her entire gender, even if only for one night. Sirius knew that it was a terrible fantasy, but Sirius couldn't quite blame Evans for letting him keep it alive.

Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans when James looked like he'd been punched after she made the previous comment. James would recover. If Sirius played his cards right, _he'd_ be the one to cheer James up, and then James would flash that half-smile and thank Sirius, laughing slightly. James' eyes would _shine_ and he'd say that he had no idea what he'd do without Sirius. Sirius loved hearing that.

Sirius Black did not hate Lily Evans.

Really, he didn't.


End file.
